gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
__TOC__ Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- ---- My Avatar Mate I would like to be depicted as Toni Cipriani if you don't mind. -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks mate and very nice hierarchy system. :) -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ilan. Could you please rename the article "Acter Power Plant" into "Acter Nuclear Power Plant"? Today I wanted to add some photos of it too :) Thx. Re: Haha I genuinely don't know who he is. Tom Talk 16:51, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I don't remember that, a lot of random users call me Thomas, they seem to think that calling me by the full name demeans me in some way. Tom Talk 16:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Delete Mate I like you to delete this page and this template as well. Thank U. -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 16:57, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you. :) -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 17:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC) My name Yes my name is Karl that's my first name and Louis is my second so that would be Karl Louis. -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 09:16, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome message Hey Ilan! Just wondering, because we are administrators now, do new users get the automated welcome messages from us? And if so, how do I change mine? Thanks mate! [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']] ('[[User talk:Russelnorthrop|'Talk2Me]]'--' )' 22:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, new users get welcome messages from you. If you want to change it go to MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon or MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user. I don't believe you can make it so that you have your own custom message, but you can change it so that every admin leaves a custom message. I have one set up here if you want to have an idea. 23:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Ilan and Cody for your help! Talk soon! [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop]] ('[[User talk:Russelnorthrop|'Talk2Me]]'--' )' 07:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) SycoSquirrelSSU Ilan, I am having trouble with this user, who keeps adding videos that are copyright violated. I already give him a warning 2x but I don't think he doesn't listen. I'll just leave this up to you, thanks. -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania]] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) About Russelnorthrop Thanks for letting us know about the situation with Russelnorthrop. I have removed his user rights, and if his account has been globally disabled through being blocked, then he is not welcome to become a staff member on here again. Messi1983 06:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Someone has already asked Wikia about this. Messi1983 06:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Jeff did. Messi1983 06:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::What why was Linx was globally blocked? I hope he must return because he must have a good reason why he disabled his account. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I hope he has a good reason why he disabled his account. He was my good friend man. I am very very shock. Anyway we are again completely lacking admins here. If anyone wants a new admin, I'm in. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::So if any of you guys want me to become an admin, I'm in. And if Russelnorthrop returns with a new account I hope its not that he made a mistake. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:35, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll be making the request as soon as possible, I think maybe now. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:45, April 12, 2012 (UTC) My Request I have made my request man hope you vote for me. :) -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 12:45, April 12, 2012 (UTC) : I got his e-mail: winel11@stbedes.catholic.edu.au. -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:10, April 13, 2012 (UTC) : Man we lost a good admin, a good editor and a good friend of mine. ;( -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) What's happening? Are you also experiencing this man, no Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz skin in the background and it looks dark? Is Wikia fixing this problem? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 12:50, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Will that be fixed? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:08, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Okay then. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC)